The invention relates to the art of extracting ethanol from a fermentation broth while preserving the broth for reuse and accommodating direct blending of the ethanol extract into gasoline. Specifically, the invention deals with the extraction of ethanol from a fermentation broth with a non-toxic solvent compatible with gasoline to form "Gasohol", removing the extract, and recycling the broth for continued fermentation.